This competitive renewal application requests 5 additional years of support for 4 post-doctoral trainees in stroke and cerebrovascular disease to complete a 2 year fellowship. The program?s mission is to develop neurologists to become clinician-scientists in stroke and cerebrovascular disease. Stroke remains the number one cause of serious long-term adult disability; effective treatments are urgently needed. The specific aims of the training program are to: (1) provide formal training in clinical and laboratory investigation of cerebrovascular disease. The last 5 years of funding under the T32 Training Grant has resulted in significant expansion of our stroke program into a university-wide Stroke Institute. Continued funding for another 5 years would therefore allow us to: 1) provide uninterrupted growth of our research-mentoring program for stroke fellows; 2) train ethnically diverse researchers and physician-scientists who will make an impact on treating cerebrovascular disease. Our overall goal is to improve the care of stroke patients by mentoring clinician-scientists who will dedicate their careers to investigating the pathophysiology and epidemiology of cerebrovascular disease and applying this knowledge to new therapeutic advances and better stroke care delivery models. Faculty mentors have been carefully selected to provide a multidisciplinary training experience in cerebrovascular disease. Potential trainees must have completed a neurology residency and demonstrate a commitment to a career carrying out research in cerebrovascular disease.